Perfect Two
by zevieshipper13
Summary: Stevie writes a new song thats nothing like her normal stuff. And its inspired by someone special. Can you guess who? WARNING: extremly fluffy!


**Hey hey hey! So I know I should be updating Broken, but I've been wanting to write a new one-shot for a while, and when I heard this song, I knew I had to! This song is deff one of the CUTEST songs I've ever heard. It's a little out of Stevie's character, but bear with me. I hope you luuuuuuv it! **

**P.S. A new chapter of Broken should be up soon. (hopefully!)**

**P.P.S. I suggest you youtube this song!**

**P.P.P.S. I know Stevie wouldn't right about being high or vodka, but again, just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or "Perfect Two" by Auburn**

I had just finished my new song when Zander walked into the band room. I hadn't heard him come in so when he tapped on my shoulder I jumped. Quickly, I shut the notebook and turned towards him.

"Hey there jumpy! What are you doing that's so secretive your best friend can't even see it?!" He joked.

"Nothing, it's not important." I replied back.

"Is it a new song?"

"Maybe."

"Well now I have to hear it!"

"No, really, you don't."

"C'mon Steves. Don't be a wimp. Just sing it." He lightly pushed my arm.

"I am not a wimp. I just don't feel like singing you my song."

"Why?"

"Its….. different from what I usually write."

"Well if Kacey is going to sing it then I need to hear it."

"Kacey isn't going to sing it." He looked at me confused. "I didn't write it for Gravity 5. I wrote it just to write it."

"Oh okay. Well I still want to hear it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on Stevie! Just sing it!"

"Ughhhhh, fine."

I picked up his ukulele which caused me to get a weird look from Zander.

"Its on the uke, not the guitar." I explained. He nodded and gestured me to continue. I took a deep breath and started strumming.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I could be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when its stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun that shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two oh_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince _

_And I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth _

_I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes _

_And I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka _

_And I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil _

_And I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as were together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two oh_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two oh_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

I looked up at Zander to see a surprised expression on his face. I felt like an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have sang that song. It was waaaaay girly and totally obvious that it was written about someone specific. I just wish he doesn't figure out who.

"Say something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised. I didn't know you were capable of writing something so….. sweet."

"Um, thanks?"

"Really Steves. It was so catchy and lighthearted. I loved it."

'Thanks Z."

"What was you're inspiration?"

"Oh you know, just everyday things."

"So not a person or anything?" He asked. Unless I was seeing things, he looked a bit disappointed. I took it as a chance and went for it.

"Well it might have been about someone…"

"May I ask who?"

I thought I would reveal it cleverly. Maybe it would take away some of the awkwardness. Hopefully.

"Sure, but first, will you go stand in front of that mirror?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

He walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. i walked over and stood next to him. Both of us we're now in the mirror.

"Look at us." I said.

"Man, we are pretty attractive." He joked.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Yup. The perfect two." I said, hoping he would catch my drift. It took him a minute, but I could tell he had figured it out.

"Me?" He asked now looking me in the eyes.

"You." I confirmed.

His lips tilted upward slightly into a small smirk.

"Well princess, your prince has a request." He said, referring to the lyrics.

"And that would be?"

"Come here."

I walked over to him kind of hesitantly. When I had reached him he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body. Our chests were touching, our faces only centimeters apart.

"We're the perfect two." He whispered.

He put his hand on my cheek and closed the gap. I smiled against his lips. He smiled back.

_We sure are. _I thought.

**Ta Da! Hope you liked this extremely fluffy fanfic! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Much loveeee!**


End file.
